The One With The 4 Friends
by Kittypie20
Summary: Something me and my friend are working on. Lots of mistakes. Not good at descriptions. No one famous or anything just some friends and their boyfriends. Ignore the category. It isn't what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

One lazy morning, Sam was cooking breakfast while Armond was still fast asleep. While Sam was finishing making breakfast a little while later, Armond wandered out of the bedroom into the kitchen. Armond saw Sam cooking and sleepily wandered over to her.  
He slid his hands onto her waist. " What's that horrible smell. " He said. " Hey!" " Sam cried. " It's a joke babe. " Armond sighed. Sam turned off the stove annoyed. " Get off me. ' Sam said sternly. She pushed Armond away and walked past him. Armond  
watched her with a horrified face. Vic came into the house screaming " HEY BITCHES! " With Chris walking behind her with his hand on his face. Chris and Armond quickly retreated to the couch to play video games. " Hey Vic. " Sam said happily. " Whats  
wrong? " Vic questioned. " Nothing. " Sam replied. " You know I can always tell. " Vic said. " Fine. SOMEONE is being a bitch." Sam scolded. " IT WAS A JOKE BABE! " Armond shouted. " SHUT UP! " Vic screamed back. Armond quieted down. " Nice. " Chris said  
to Armond. " Oh shut up. " Armond kept his eyes on the screen. " It's ok she's a demon. " Chris said comfortingly. " Hey! " Vic screamed. " You heard me. " Chris said. Vic walked over to Chris and slapped him. " Oooooo. " Armond awed. " Don't make me  
slap you too!" Vic screamed. " Don't touch my baby! " Sam yelled over to Vic. " BUT-" Vic protested. " No buts. " Sam intervened. " That didn't hurt by the way. " Chris said proudly. Vic walked back into the kitchen to grab a knife, held it up and said  
" Do you really want to go that far? " Chris slouched down in his seat and said quietly " No." Sam and Vic started fighting over the boys to the point where it got physical. The boys smiled and walked over to Sam and Vic. Armond grabbed Sam's waist and  
Chris grabbed Vic's hand. Armond turned Sam to face him and gave her a kiss. Sam rested her head on his shoulder and Armond wrapped his arms around Sam. they just stood there for a while. Chris turned Vic around and hugged her tightly and they also stood  
there for a while. When the boys let go Chris and Vic went to the couch to play video games, and Armond and Sam sat on the other couch watching. Armond had his hand on Sam's lap. " Let me play. " Armond said " I WIN! " Vic shouted. " LET ME PLAY BITCH  
" Armond yelled. " Don't talk to her like that. " Chris said slowly stuck dazed in the game. " Make me. " Armond said. The boys started fighting now. The girls looked at each other smiling. " Now it's our turn. " Said Vic. The girls grabbed the boys by  
their hands while they were trying to hit, kick and punch each other. The girls walked in between them. Sam held Armond's face in her hands and gave him a long kiss, meanwhile Vic hugged Chris's waist since she wasn't tall enough to give him a full hug.


	2. Next day

Armond sat on the bed watching Sam pick out clothes. " Just pick one. " Armond said bored. " It's not that easy. " Sam replied. Once Sam picked out the clothes she liked best Armond and Sam headed out to the lake for a couples afternoon.  
They sat down on the edge of the dock watching the sunlight dance on the water. They sat hand in hand. While watching the water Vic and Chris crept up behind them and pushed them into the lake. Sam was too short and her feet couldn't reach the bottom  
of the lake so Armond scooped her up and carried her out of the water he sat her down on the grass. He took Chris and Vic's hands and ran into the water with them. Vic was also too short to reach the bottom of the lake. Chris started laughing at Vic "  
Cmon just swim. " Chris laughed. " Oh cmon just help your ' girlfriend ' " Armond smiled. " Oh you really wanna go there? " Chris said. Vic swam until she could stand and walked out of the water. She went to sit next to Sam on  
the grass while they watched the boys splash fighting. Vic and Sam stood up soaking wet and walked to the car and drove home. A few hours later the boys showed up. " Oh cmon! You were our ride home! " Chris yelled tiredly. " Yeah! "  
Armond shouted agreeingly. " We weren't the ones fighting. " Sam said smugly. " Oh get your ass over here! " Armond screamed. He tackled Sam. Sam and Armond just layed on the floor, Sam's head on his chest, his hand on her waist. Vic  
invited Chris over. They left Sam's house and went over to Vics place to dry off.


	3. At Vics place

After they were done drying off Vic proposed they go shopping. They walked back over to Sam and Armonds house where they found them still lying on the floor. " Cmon up and at 'em " Chris said " Yeah we are going shopping. " Vic said  
agreeingly. Armond and Sam got up. " We are still soaking wet. " Sam said sadly. " Not our problem. " Vic said happily. Vic grabbed Sam's hand and Sam grabbed Armond's hand. Vic dragged both Sam and Armond out of the house into the  
car. " DRIVE! " Vic screamed in Sam's ear. " WAIT! " Chris shouted. Chris got in the back seat with Vic, and Sam turned the key in the ignition and began to drive off. Sam and Vic started singing in the car about a half hour into the  
ride. The boys held their ears the rest of the way to the mall. " Babe I love you, but can you stop singing now? " Armond asked skittishly. " Someone's going to die." Chris said. " Do you want to walk home again? " Sam asked  
Armond. Armond sat back pouting in his seat with his arms crossed. " Oooooo you're in trouble." Chris taunted. " Do YOU want to walk home too?" Sam asked triumphantly. " Fine I'll take Vic then." Chris replied. " Nope  
we are going shopping. " Sam said. They finally arrived at the mall.


	4. The mall

First thing the boys did right when they entered was they jumped into the fountain right at the entrance of the mall. A security officer came up to them. Sam recognized this security officer, it was her dad. "You boys get out of the fountain."  
The security officer said sternly. "Dad go easy on them please? " Sam pleaded. " DAD?! " Armond screamed at the top of his lungs. He quickly climbed out trying to make a good impression. " I'm really sorry sir." He said sincerely.  
Chris climbed out slowly as well. " You guys really need to leave now. " The security officer sad again. The security officer gave Sam a kiss on her head " Dad. " Sam giggled as her friends and her were ushered out the door.  
" That's my head to kiss. Mine." Armond whispered under his breath as he walked. They exited the mall almost as quickly as they arrived. They got back into the car and started driving to a new mall.


	5. New mall

This time the girls took the boys by their hands as they entered the mall. Luckily there was no fountain. They made their way to the clothes department. The boys dragged their feet all the way there. " If you had walked faster we would have been  
out sooner. " Sam said scolding. Sam and Vic both picked out a few select clothing choices and chatted amongst themselves. Pants, shirts, shorts, skirts, they looked at each piece of clothing like they were buying a painting. Then made their  
way to the dressing rooms, boys in one hand, clothes in the other. Sam and Vic each entered different dressing rooms while Chris and Armond waited outside. Sam came out first wearing a pink dress with a bow around the waist." How does this look  
babe? " Sam questioned. Armond looked at Chris and, Chris shrugged. " Uh it looks good babe. " Armond said wearily. Sam walked back in to try on another piece of clothing. Vic came out next wearing a red dress with a devils tail sewn  
onto the back and a headband with devil horns in her straight back hair. " How does this look Chris? " Vic asked. Chris was staring at her with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He shook himself back to reality " Ha that's my devil.  
" Chris said. " Oooo someone's in love with the devil. " Armond taunted. Chris shot Armond a ghastly look. Vic went back into the dressing room for a split second to change back into her clothes. Vic came back out and sat on Chris's  
lap waiting for Sam, she set the dress beside her. Sam came out with another pink dress but this time it was short with net leggings. " How about this one babe? " Almost drooling Armond quickly said " Yeah I like that one." Chris  
handed Armond a napkin as Sam walked back into the dressing room. " Dude you're drooling. " Chris laughed. "Can we go eat now?" Armond whined to Chris as Sam walked out of the dressing room holding the dress and net leggings. "  
Let's go pay Sam these cry babies want to go eat. " Vic said smugly. The boys gave her a narrowed eyed look. The boys followed behind the girls as they went to go pay for their dresses. 


	6. Food court

After ordering their food they sat down at an empty table. " By the way that dress looked horrible on you. " Chris said jokingly. Vic narrowed her eyes and threw a piece of food onto Chris's shirt. Chris looked down at his shirt then up at Vic  
with his mouth open in disbelief. Vic smiled at him. Next Armond threw some of his food at Sam " what was that for?!" Sam yelled. Next they all were all entangled into a food fight. Vic looked up from her food and saw a security guard. "Guys,  
guys, guys here comes trouble. " Vic warned. Soon food stopped flying. As the security guard approached them, they tried to clean off as much food as possible. " You know I have to ask you guys to leave." The security guard said matter-of-factly.  
The security guard escorted them out. They got into the car and drove to the park.


	7. Park

Sam and Armond stayed in the car while Vic and Chris got out. " we are going to head home" Sam said excitedly. " Why are you so excited? " Vic asked. " Oh no reason, I'll tell you later. " Sam says "WHAT" Armond  
yells. " "You heard nothing. " Sam death stared him. Armond sat back in his seat. Sam and Armond drove off. Vic and Chris stared at each other and raced to the swings. Vic got there first and sat down on the only swing in the  
park. "No fair!" Chris screamed sadly. He walked up to Vic and pushed her off the swing. He looked down at her and smiled "HEY" Vic yelled at him. "Hi" Chris said happily. Vic slapped him. Chris grabbed Vics hand and  
urged her over to the slide he sat her down at the top. "Don't move!" He called while he ran away. He ran to the bottom of the slide. " Slide down I'll catch you!" Chris called up to her. " Maybe I don't want to." Vic  
crossed her arms and stayed put. "I said come down child!" Chris called up agitated. Vic let her arms go and slid down. Chris was at the bottom with his arms outstretched ready to catch her. When she was almost at the bottom he pulled his  
arms into his chest and Vic landed on the ground. "Rude." Vic said angrily while Chris stood laughing. " Let's go home now." Vic said annoyed. "Aw c'mon!" Chris called to her as she walked away.


	8. Sams house

" So babe they won't be back for a while." Armond said seductively. Armond grabbed Sam's waist and pulled her into him. " I have to make lunch. " Sam said giggling. Sam is cooking. Has his hair a mess along with his clothes. He puts  
his hands on Sam's waist. He turns Sam around and kisses her. She turns back around. He starts rubbing her hips, and she leans her head back onto his shoulder nesting her face in his neck. " Stop it. " Sam says turned on. " What if I want  
to be selfish with your body? " He questions. He pulls her into his body, and he starts kissing along her neck. She pulls away. " Stop I said! " She yells " Oh cmon. " He grabs her waist again and pulls her close. " Is my  
body all you want? " Sam asks annoyed. " Oh don't go there missy" He says aggravated. He grabs Sam's thighs and pulls her onto him. Carrying her to the counter. " You're going to burn the house down! " She screams. He ignores  
her. He kisses her neck and makes his way further down. Sam is gasping and moaning asking him to stop. He continues. She lets his hands slide under her shirt rubbing her back. She puts her finger on his chin and lifts his face up from her chest. She kisses  
him and they start making out. She slides her hands under his shirt now. He carries her to the couch and lays her down holding her hands back. He slides off her shirt " Nice." He says with a smirk " Oh shut up and kiss me. " She says.  
They go back to making out. She slides her hands into his pants rubbing his penis through his underwear with one hand, and holds his face with her other hand. Armond moans into the kiss. He moves his hands into her pants and starts rubbing her in such  
a way to make her squirm and moan. " Let's stop playing around" He says. He takes her shirt off gently. And slides her pants off. She rips his shirt off and says " I thought we were done playing." He doesn't say anything and rips her  
bra off " Oops. " he says with a smile " Oh fuck you. " she says. She rips his underwear off and he does the same to her. He goes back to rubbing her in that special way she loves. He starts kissing down her body making his way closer  
to her hips Once he gets there he goes a little lower and starts eating her out. She moans loudly and shifts upwards away from him. " Get back here. " He says pulling her back. He doesn't hesitate and penetrates her making her gasp  
and moan. He thrusts violently. Making her moan louder and more violently. He pulls out " How's that for playing? " He says slyly. She gets on her knees and starts giving him a blowjob, going deeper and deeper. Her hand squeezing him just right  
to make him breathe heavy. After a while she finishes, and he goes back to penetrating her. Thrusting harder and harder making her moan and squirm. At the same time he's rubbing her so violently making her squirm more. " Cmon baby cum for daddy."  
He says He gets more violent. They start making out again, and he gets even more rapid and violent. She squeals into the kiss and cums. He pulls out. He cums all over her chest and the couch. Just as Sam and Armond were finishing Vic and Chris walk in.  
" OH GOD MY EYES" Chris screams and runs outside. " me the details later Sammy." Vic says, winks and walks out after Chris. Sam and Armond quickly get their clothes back on, Sam goes out to tell Chris and Vic it's ok to come  
in while Armond cleans the couch. Vic and Chris come in followed by Sam. Vic and Chris race to the couch to play video games. Once the gaming console was on all you could hear was Vic screaming " HA I BEAT YOU!" and Chris playing in agony. Meanwhile  
Armond was laying on the couch with Sam sitting right in the middle of his body. " Oh someone's a little hard again." Sam winked. " well yeah you're sitting on my uh." Armond hesitated, he looked at Vic and Chris and looked back at  
Sam " Well you're kinda sitting on my uh, my dick babe. Armond said shakily. Chris and Vic looked up from their game and at Armond. Armond Pulled Sam down onto him and buried his face in her chest. After a long while of playing their game Vic and  
Chris got bored. They both looked over at Sam and Armond. Armond was holding Sam with his legs wrapped around her, they were fast asleep. It was late now, about one or two in the morning. Chris and Vic were getting tired and wandered into Sam's guest  
bedroom. " Fort?" Vic questioned " Fort. " Chris said affirmingly. They both got all of the pillows off the bed and the small couch in the corner. Vic slipped back out into the living room to scavenge around for blankets. Once Vic  
returned with an admirable amount of blankets and towels, Chris had the pillows all arranged. Like a house's frame work. Vic laid the blankets on top of the pillows ,and they had their fort. Vic was the first to climb inside while Chris stayed outside  
guarding the fort. Eventually Vic fell fast asleep. This left Chris the last one awake. He covered Vic with one of the blankets exposing the framework of their fort. Chris was exhausted, he laid down on the small couch which was way too small for his  
person to fit entirely on it.


	9. Next Morning

Vic and Chris woke up to Sam and Armond fighting. What they were fighting about? They didn't know. But one thing was for sure. It was a nasty fight. Sam screamed inaudible jumbles of words to him, and slapped him. He stood with his hand to his face looking  
absolutely surprised. Finally he spoke quietly, too quiet for Vic and Chris to hear. It ended a few minutes later with Sam kicking Armond out screaming bits of sentences and words after him, which they still couldn't make out. Sam spun around to face  
Vic and Chris furiously. They backed up when they came into her gaze. " So… Let's go sit down and talk this through." Vic said calmingly. Sam followed Vic to the couch. Chris watched them walk by, backing up when Sam passed him. Vic placed  
her hand on Sam's back while she started her rant. " He was in the wrong, he was! I swear by it." She explained. Still unknowing of what the argument was about vic questioned her " What exactly did you guys fight about Sam?" Sam  
started to explain " Well… I told him that I wanted him to answer my texts more often because I worry about him, and he told me that's it's not his fault I worry so much. I kinda got angry after that and it just escalated from there." She  
looked down at her hands fumbling about. Vic finally started to understand. " Sam it'll be alright you know it will be. Let me go talk to him." She said comfortingly. Sam sat with her knees pulled into her chest and cried into them.  
Meanwhile Vic was already out the door on her way to find Armond. After some time of walking up and down sidewalks near Sam's house she finally found him kicking a can around sadly. With tears rolling down his was hard to tell since it was  
raining, but Vic could see his eye red with regret. Vic caught up with him she tried to look into his eyes " I heard what happened.. " She finally spoke. " Yeah… I guess she… she's fine right?" He asked sorrowly. " No she's  
crying too." Vic said gently. He stopped walking looked at Vic and spoke; " What, but she was.. She was ok when I left. " Vic tried to comfort him " Y'know it was only a fight, couples fight." " Yea, I know. "  
He responded. He turned around and raced back to the house. Vic watched confused. A little while later Armond burst through the door running to Sam's side. " I'm so sorry I said all that." He cried to her. She looked up at him her face numb  
and tears streaming down her face. Armond took one look at her face and hugged her so tight. He laid a kiss on her head and just held her for a while. Finally Sam said " I forgive you." through all the tears and through Armond's wet coat.  
It was mumbled, but Armond still didn't want to let go. Sam pushed Armond off her " I said I forgive you, ya dork." She punched his arm playfully. " I know, but I never want to let you go.." He said to her. Vic arrived back him  
a few seconds later. " What was that all about?" Vic called to Armond. Sam ran up to her and hugged her. " So I'm guessing you guys made up ALREADY." Vic said unamused. " Yup." Sam replied. 


	10. New day

It was early in the morning and Vic and Chris were staying over at Sam and Armond's house. They were still asleep when Vic and Chris got up. " I need to talk to you." Vic said very seriously. " Oh ok." Chris said somewhat worried.  
They both got up and sat on the couch to talk. They could hear the rain tapping on the window outside. Vic talks about their relationship and gets all emotional. "Stop crying please." Chris pleaded. " I can't I'm sorry." Vic cries  
"Please!" Chris pleads again. Vic leans in to kiss him they kiss for a while. " Uhm what was that." Chris asks. "I'm sorry!" Vic cries and runs out of the house in embarrassment. As soon as she walks out Sam comes out  
of her bedroom dragging Armond behind her " Why did the door slam?" Sam Asks Chris. " Vic went out crying. " Chris responds " Why" Sam questions as Armond goes to make some breakfast for himself. Chris explains what happened  
between Vic and him. " Oh god she's out in the rain?" Sam shouts. Sam runs out in her pajamas to get Vic back inside. " Vic please come back inside.." Sam pleads " No." Vic replies sternly. " Ugh I don't have time  
for this, I tried being nice." Sam drags Vic back inside. Vic doesn't bother to look at Chris and runs into the guest room and locks the door behind her. Sam tries to open the door but it doesn't work. Next she tries to calm Vic down enough to  
make her come out. Meanwhile Armond sits down next to Chris who has his face buried in his hands. "Boy you messed up." Armond says " Yeah I know, very helpful, thanks." Chris replies. " Calm your shit dude. Just go talk to  
her that's obviously what she wants." Armond says to Chris. Sam returns the the couch. "Nothing is working." She says. " She's not going to talk to me she's going to ignore me. " Chris says to Armond. " I thinks she'll  
talk to you." Sam chimes in. " Cmon just go kick the door down, and babe don't worry we will fix the door." Armond says. Chris walks over to the locked door looks back at Sam and Armond, looks back at the door and kicks the door down.  
The first thing he could see was Vic crying into a pillow. He walks over to her and kneels down beside her. " Vic look I'm really sorry about before I just didn't know how to react." Chris says apologetically. Vic continues crying. "I'll  
give you some time come talk to me when you want." Chris says to her. He walks out of the guest bedroom to come back to Armond and Sam fighting over the broken door. Once Sam and Armond saw Chris they both said in unison " What happened?"  
Chris explains what happened between them. " Oh…" Sam said sorrily. " Let's just wait for her then" Armond says.


	11. Later

Vic comes out to make herself some breakfast. And walks back into the guest room, this time she doesn't lock it. Sam pulls Chris aside to talk to him. " You know you have to be careful with Vic, she's very fragile." Sam scolds " Yeah  
I should've known.." Chris says apologetically. Armond walks into the guest bedroom while Sam and Chris are talking. " Hey…" Armond says gently to Vic. No answer. " Chris didn't know what he was doing he was being an ass."  
Armond says. " He wasn't being an ass." Vic says quietly. " Yeah I know but it's the only way I'd get an answer." Armond says slyly. " You're the ass." Vic says coldly. Armond inches closer away from the door. "  
Well it's better than nothing." Armond rolls his eyes. " I'm just embarrassed and.. Upset, ok?" Vic says sadly. " Just go talk to him this isn't exactly only affecting you, ya know." Armond says a little more boldly. Vic gets  
up and walks past Armond swiftly. She walks quickly and stiffly out into the living room, but Chris and Sam weren't there. They were still in the side kitchen talking. Sam saw Vic and turned Chris around quickly. Chris walks over to Vic " Vic  
look I'm-" Vic puts her finger to his lips to quiet him. Chris leans in to kiss her. They kiss for a while. " Damn don't they need air..?" Armond says, Sam slaps his chest "OW" Armond screams " Shut up!" Sam yells  
back. " Hold on baby boy I got to take a shower." Vic says to Chris. " cmon babe let's go out shopping!" Sam says to Armond excitedly. She drags Armond after her out of the house. Chris hears the shower running and walks to the  
door of the bathroom. Inside Vic was Vic was preparing to take a shower, getting towels and clothes together. She ran the shower on hot, so it made steam in the bathroom. Vic was about to step in the shower when Chris ran in yelling " WHO SHALL  
I FUCK TODAY! " Vic turned around horrified. " What in fucks name are you doing in here. " She said annoyed. " Oh look at you all ready for me. " Chris said slyly. " No i'm about to take a shower dumbass. " Vic scolded.  
She pushed Chris out of the bathroom and locked the door. She stepped into the shower and took her hair down. He was pounding on the door " LET DADDY IN! " He screamed. " NO! " Vic shouted. " Ok fine. " Chris  
said contemply. He backed up a bit and ran as hard as he could into the door. The door flew open, and Chris ran up to the glass and put his hands on it. He whispered in pain; " Whats wrong princess? " Vic continued showering she started  
to feel bad. " Nothing. " she said to him. " You don't love me? " He said sadly. " Of course I love you. " Vic said. Chris's hands hadn't left the glass. Vic placed her hands on his on the other side of the glass "  
Of course I love you. " She whispered. Chris slid his hands to the opening of the shower, and took Vic's hand in his. " Come out princess let daddy see you." Vic stepped out gracefully. Chris's eyes widened; " Oh look at you my  
love. " He said as he slipped off his shirt. " Don't be creepy. " Vic said innocently. Chris pulled Vic into his body and they started to make out. Vic's hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. Chris led Vic back into the  
shower not breaking the kiss. Chris stepped in with her. Vic slipped Chris's pants off and started jacking him off. Chris brought Vic back up to eye level, he put one hand on the wall and the other one the opposite side of her. " Turn around  
" Chris said sinisterly. Vic obeyed him and turned around. Chris penetrated her slowly. Vic rolled her head back and moaned lightly. He started to thrust slowly making Vic moan louder. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered into Vic's  
ear " You like that princess? " Vic moaned in response. " Good. " Chris said. Chris started thrusting faster and faster making Vic moan louder and shift in the shower. The water helped lubricate the friction. Chris pulls out making  
Vic sigh heavily. " Wait. " He said panicked " Uh I forgot something.. " He walked out and returned not too long after. " Sorry princess. " He apologized. He penetrated Vic again making her moan loudly. " Careful  
I'm still sore. " She said. " Aw cmon I didn't go that hard. " he said. " Now this is hard. " He said evilly. He started going harder and harder and more violently. " Cum for me baby. " He said gently. He went faster  
and harder. " No. " Vic whispered into a moan. He laid Vic down on shower floor and put his whole body into the thrust making Vic moan louder each time. " Cmon. " He prompted. Vic squealed " Baby it's going to happen "  
She moaned. Chris pulled out and Vic came. Then Chris jacked off for a little and came onto Vic. " I knew you loved me. And you're one tough nut to crack. " Chris said. Tierdly " I guess so. " Vic said out of breath Chris and Vic  
both heard the door slam followed by Sam's muffled voice. they quickly got their clothes together and slipped into them. Vic Turned off the shower and they both walked out of the steamy room. Sam saw Vic walk out " Oh, details hunny." She  
said " Nice!" Armond called over to Chris. Chris shied away as well as Vic who hid behind Chris. 


End file.
